Push clip assemblies to secure plastic trim components to underlying support components of a motor vehicle are well known in the art. FIG. 1 illustrates such a prior art push clip assembly A. That push clip assembly A incorporates a resilient metal clip C held on a molded plastic clip tower T. The opposed legs L of the clip C spring outward to provide an interference connection between the two work pieces that are being connected together.
While such a push clip assembly A provides relatively high clamp load for a secure connection, a metal clip of this nature cannot be manufactured with multiple retaining ribs capable of accommodating a reasonably wide range of manufacturing tolerances.
In contrast, plastic clips known as “Christmas tree” fasteners F (see FIG 1a) include multiple retaining ribs R. However, such fasteners F either require a doghouse molded into the panel to retain the mushroom-shaped head H of the fastener or they must pass through a hole to sandwich a part between the mushroom-shaped head H and the retaining ribs R. Unfortunately, for many applications, tooling freedom does not allow the necessary clearance for a doghouse and as a result only a conventional clip tower can be packaged.
This document relates to a new and improved push clip assembly which is effectively a hybrid of the prior art push clip assembly A shown in FIG. 1 and the Christmas tree fastener F shown in FIG. 1a. Advantageously, the new and improved push clip assembly includes multiple sets of retaining ribs to accommodate variation in retention surface angle and part tolerances, provides a clamp load similar to a metal clip, and eliminates the need for a doghouse thereby easing packaging requirements and increasing designer freedom while employing a relatively simple construction that is inexpensive to produce.